The Christmas Ball
by quidditch7
Summary: COMPLETE.Hogwarts is holding a Christmas ball causing two big questions to arise. When did Hermione start careing who Ron dated? And when did Ron start to become so sensitive to others feelings? RHr,HG
1. The Learning of the Christmas Ball

A/N: hey this chapter will be short but they will get longer, as also the quality will get better. i have to upload from a   
  
friends house so i wont be updateing for a while but the next time i upload i will upload quite a few chapters...and i promise   
  
this will be a good story just stick w/ it...and even if this is not one of ur favorite stories maybe u can put it on ur fav.stories   
  
list so u can see when i update...its a pretty good story..but yeah thanks for ur time  
  
THE LEARNING OF THE CHRISTMAS BALL  
  
Hermione entered the common room to see a troubled red head trying to write a position essay on polyjuice potions.  
  
"Oh Ron please it can't be that hard. We only spent two months brewing polyjuice in second year."  
  
"I know. I was just thinking how great a chocolate from would taste right now…"  
  
Hermione , utterly disgusted, stormed out of the room without responding and muttering under her breath "boys!".  
  
Later that night, the trio Hermione, Ron and Harry, made their way to the Great Hall. Usually a wide variety of foods were spread across the tables, but   
  
today they were empty.  
  
"Dumbledore must be making a speech." Harry guessed.  
  
He ended up being right. When everyone had entered the Great Hall, he began to speak:  
  
"I am sure many of you are wondering why I am keeping your dinner from you and I have a reason," he said with a smile forming on his face. "This year, as   
  
during the triwizards tournament two years ago….'. His smile vanished, thinking of the events that had happened during the tournament. "We hare having a   
  
ball." He continued as everyone cheered and a few people moaned. "This years ball will be the week before Christmas. The boys are required to wear dress   
  
robes and the girls are to wear a formal dress. You may ask people from other wizardry schools to come if you would like."  
  
This comforted Hermione since no one would ask her from Hogwarts (she assumed). She could ask Krum.  
  
"Hmmm…. I wonder who Ron is going with?" Hermione thought.  
  
"Wait! Why do I care?" Hermione accidentally thought aloud.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah Ginny. I'm fine". She laughed a fake laugh. Still trying to remember when she started to care whom he went out with.   
  
She shook it off and started talking with Ginny again.  
  
"So Ginny. I wonder if Dean will ask you to go to the ball?"  
  
Ginny grinned and her cheeks turned slightly pink.  
  
"Maybe." She replied quietly.  
  
"NO he wont! Unless he wants to get pummeled." Ron said a bit to loud, turning heads.  
  
"Oh Ron. Get over it. Your sister is in fifth year now and she can take care of herself." Hermione shot back.  
  
Ron gave her a death glare, and went back to eating. 


	2. The Library

Ch.2:The Library  
  
A/N:As of now my chapters will get a little longer and also if u haven't noticed ,just to let u know,in my story when they are talking I put ( " )and for thoughts I put a half quote ( ' ) haha. K.oh and I curse in this chapter (I know .bad) but its in Ron's dialogue and it seemed to fit him! Ron cursed in the 2nd movie.haha dont listen to me sit here and justify myself.just go read lol! Oh yeah and my whole story will be uploaded by Saturday the.27th. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides the plot of this paticular story.  
  
2 Days Later  
  
"Harry I am going to the library, do you want me to come?"Hermoine asked form across the common room.  
  
"Uh.no I think I am going to go to the quidditch pitch and see how bad the Slytherins are this year." He laughed  
  
"ok..and I am not even going to ask Ron to come because I know his answer."  
  
Hermoine went upstairs and put on her white collared shirt that had the Gryffindor symbol on it and a plaid skirt.She brushed her hair and started off towards the library. She checked out "Hogwarts a History" and began to read.  
  
Ron who had nothing to do as usual decided to go to the library to do his potions essay (shocking I know, but don't fall off your chair). He walked into the library to find a pretty girl with bushy brown hair sitting in her usual spot reading her book "Hogwarts a History".  
  
'She gets prettier everyday.' he thought 'But I don't like her' he tried to convince himself.  
  
"Hey Hermoine!" Ron said loudly and a bit too brightly.  
  
"shhhh"the librarian said irritably  
  
"Oh sorry." He said once again too loud.  
  
"Be quiet or I will put a silencing charm on you!" the librarian roared obviously not having the best day.  
  
Hermoine meanwhile was trying not to laugh by biting her lip. The look of horror on Ron's face was so cute! She couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing so hard she was doubled over. It really wasn't that funny but she hadn't laughed in so long it seemed like it had all built up inside her.  
  
From the site of seeing Hermoine (who is such a serious girl) so happy Ron was doubled over laughing too.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" the librarian yelled, her last bit of patience completely gone now.  
  
Hermoine ran over and grabbed his hand before turning and running out of the room from the furious librarian.  
  
They ran out into the corridor and continued laughing so hard, they felt they were about to burst.Hermoine realized she was still holding his hand and immediately stopped laughing and dropped her hand. Her face turned bright pink from embarrassment. He stopped laughing too and the two embarrassed 6th years stared at each other for a few seconds until Hermoine said "Well I guess I had better..er.go return this book to the library .see you later."  
  
"Uh.yeah bye." Ron replied lamely before quickly walking away.  
  
"Hey Harry have you asked Cho to the ball yet?" Ron asked, while running in from the Quidditch Pitch, he had met Harry there after he left the library.  
  
"Nope and I don't plan on it." Harry replied coldly  
  
"Geese sorry you don't need to jump down my throat, I was just asking."  
  
"oh er.yeah sorry .well anyway the Slytherins aren't actually that bad this year." Harry said ,trying to change the subject.  
  
"They have probably been practicing all summer." They started laughing remembering how bad the Slytherin's quidditch team had been the past few years.  
  
"Want to go down to the Great Hall and get something to eat, I am starved." Ron asked , his mouth watering thinking of all the great food the house elf's cook.  
  
"Yeah sure.so who are you going to the ball with?" Harry asked starting towards the Great Hall.  
  
"er.I dunno yet."  
  
"oh come on, what about Hermoine?" Harry questioned daringly.  
  
"yuck,no.shes.shes Hermoine.plus the jerk off Krum will probably ask her..and I don't like her."  
  
"you keep telling yourself that." He laughed  
  
"sure Harry what ever , but I wouldn't be talking. I know you still like Cho." Realizing he has probably brought back bad memories he apologized immediately." Sorry I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"It's alright let's just go get something to eat."Harry replied with a frown on his face.  
  
After they had finished eating, they remembered where they had to go..  
  
"Great potions.. my favorite class." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Shit I didn't finish my essay. I went to the library to finish it but I found Hermoine there and we were too loud so we had to leave. Great ..potions is going to be even worse than usual."  
  
"You went to the library? Never thought I'd see the day.Ha-ha have fun Ron. For once I actually did my homework." 


	3. Getting Dates

Chapter 3: Getting Dates  
  
They walked into potions to see Hermoine sitting in the center of their usual table. So harry and Ron sat on either side of her, Ron to the left and Harry to the right.   
  
"Today we will be doing an invisibility potion. Work with the person to you left and if you mess up your potion, you will receive a zero for the day.The ingredients are listed on the board "   
  
Snape reported quickly and went   
  
back to what he was doing.   
  
Ron and Hermoine got a cauldron and began adding ingredients. After a while of working in silence Ron asked "So Hermoine who are you going to the ball with? Krum I assume."   
  
"Well no er.maybe ..who are you going with?"   
  
"I dunno, but if we both don't have dates would you like to go together?"  
  
"No Ron I don't think I want to be your safety.if you don't get a date."   
  
"well then maybe do you want to just go.." He was interrupted by a shout  
  
"AHH..I .I cant see my hand!" It was Neville, Professor Snape ran over and started yelling at Neville and gave him a zero for the day, even though he obviously got the potion right.   
  
'Was he about to ask me to the ball?' Hermoine asked herself 'no.he knows we are just friends.'  
  
  
  
Later that day Ron saw Parvati in the hall 'wow she's looking good this year' he thought .. 'and I don't have a date.'   
  
"Er..Parvati would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked out of the blue, but surprisingly..   
  
"Yes, I'd love to." She said in the most casual voice she could muster.   
  
"Great.c-ya then."  
  
"Bye Ron." As he walked away Ron could hear her talking to her friend:  
  
"Lavender, Ron asked me to the ball!" she squealed.   
  
"Ron Weasley?" Lavender asked  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Great!" she exclaimed, happy for her friend.  
  
"I wonder if Hermoine will care if I am going with Ron?" Parvati asked Lavender   
  
'if I heard Parvait correctly..why would Hermoine care?.?.' Ron thought confused. He didn't stay long enough to hear Lavender's answer.  
  
"Oh she wont care, remember she said she doesn't like him."   
  
"Yeah, but I don't believe her." Parvati responded before walking away. She made her way back to the common room and found Hermoine reading.   
  
"Hey Hermoine."   
  
"Hi Parvati." She replied quietly.   
  
"Guess what? Ron asked me to the ball. Isn't it great? He is so cute and nice!"   
  
"Oh that's nice." She replied, once again quietly.  
  
"You don't care, do you?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"No why would I?" she responded, and it came out a bit too coldly.   
  
"I don't know.it just seems like you have a thing for him."   
  
"A thing?" she snorted "Yeah right! And since when do you care about others feelings , you have went out just about every guy who's in 6th year." Hermoine yelled and   
  
stormed out before she said anything else she would regret.  
  
Parvati looked as though she had been slapped, she didn't mean to hurt Hermoine's feelings.She was just caring about how she felt..And unless she was mistaken Hermoine did have feelings for Ron or else she wouldn't   
  
have acted that way.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the hall in front of the Gryfindor common room Ginny saw a very handsome looking Dean approaching and tried to hurry into the common room.she always got so nervous around him..but she wasn't quick enough.  
  
"Hey Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean asked, while he touched her arm and sending a shiver down her spine.   
  
"y-yeah ..sure." she answered hesitantly.   
  
"Ok cool. So er..I was just wondering if you were going to the ball with anyone?"  
  
"Nope" she said, catching on.   
  
"Would you like to go with me?" he asked and began to wring his hands in anticipation.   
  
"Yeah sure. What time should I be ready?" she was relieved she was able to get the words to come out of her mouth she was so nervous.   
  
"Probably around 8 and I will meet you in the common room."   
  
"Sounds.great. See you then." She smiled and walked away briskly looking for Hermoine; she had to tell her the great news!  
  
"Hey Harry, I got a date for the ball." Ron chirped cheerfully.   
  
"Really, and who is the lucky girl?" harry asked, a smile forming on his some what tanned face.   
  
"Parvati."  
  
"Oh.er.Ron, why is it that you can ask her out so easily but not the girl you really care for?" "Don't be a git Harry, and if you are so bloody smart: whom do I really care for?"  
  
Harry just smiled.   
  
"Wait don't even answer that.Hermoine and I do not.." He paused thinking of what he had heard Parvati say to Lavender; about Hermoine caring that Ron was going to the ball with Parvati.And also remembering   
  
when he had almost asked Hermoine to the ball in potions, but was cut off by Neville who had spilled invisibility potion on his hand. "I repeat do NOT like each other!"   
  
"How did you know I was talking about Hermoine?" Ron stood dumbstruck.he had fallen for what Harry had said. Seeming to have gotten his point across Harry smiled and headed off to go   
  
see Dobby. That night Hermoine lay in bed thinking about the ball and decided that she had better owl Victor now if she was going to ask him to the ball. So she grabbed some parchment and her quill and began writing furiously.  
  
  
  
Dear Victor-   
  
Hello.How have you been lately?School has been a bit dull so far this year.   
  
Except for one thing, we will be having a ball on December 18th. Would you like to attend with   
  
me? Just write back,and if you can come I will owl you telling you the times and such.  
  
Much Love-  
  
Hermoine 


	4. Getting Ready

Chapter 4 :Getting Ready A/N: hey this will be a short chapter but its setting me up for the next chapter : which will be the ball..and be a lot longer.  
  
Hermoine woke up to see that it was already 10:00 in the morning. She walked over to Ginny and shook her lightly. "Wke up sleepy head it's a big day, and we don't want to miss breakfast." "Oh yes of course, the ball! I will be down in one minute." She replied , still gogily from sleeping.  
  
After they had finshed breakfast, they walked upstairs to their room to get ready. As Hermoine began to straighten her bushy hair an Owl flew through the window carrying a rolled up letter. "Oooo it must be from Victor! " She exclaimed before jumping up to retrieve the parchment from the shaggy brown owl. She opened it and began to read. "What does it say?" Ginny asked anxiously. "shh.hold on!" The letter read:  
Dear Hermoine- I might see you there (the ball). You don't need to write back, I already know the times and everything else.  
Victor  
  
"Er.Ginny I don't understand." Ginny snatched the letter and read it. "hm.that's weird. Well at least he's coming." "Yeah I guess." Hermoine replied, not convinced. They continued to get ready right up until 8:00 (A/N:you must remember they r girls!).  
  
Down in the common room waited Ron and Parvati; Ron wearing dark green robes, Parvati wearing (in Ron's opion) an ugly colored, yet flattering, yellow dress. Also Harry and Dean waited downstairs. Dean was waitng for Ginny. And Harry was waiting for Hermoine to escort to the ball (not going together) since Victor had not arrived yet. When Hermoine walked down from the girls dormitory Ron gasped, she looked absoulutly beautiful. She wore a long red flowing gown,it fit her perfectly,that had thin straps that criss-crossed in the back. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders , un- frizzy and un-curly, and shimmered in the lighting of the room. He couldn't take his eyes off her but when he realized Hermoine had noticed him staring he quickly looked away. Next Ginny came down the stairs; her hair was up in a bun and was sprinkled with black in color. Harry, of all people, couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. "You look beautiful Ginny." Dean said with a grin. "Ready to go?"  
  
A/N: I will probably be updating the rest of the story tomorrow (the last 3 chapters and the prologue)! If not tomorrow, then VERY soon.so yeah stick w/ my story and it will be complete soon! Thank you for reviewing. 


	5. The Ball

Chapter 5. The Ball  
  
"You look beautiful Ginny." Dean said with a grin . "Ready to go?"  
  
"Ready as ever." She replied and walked over to him  
  
So the big group left, Ron and Parvati arm in arm (as ron shot dean warning glances).  
  
Hermoine glanced over at them twice with a disgusted look thinking 'I hope they don't do that the whole night' not really knowing why she even cared.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and gasped , who ever had decorated it had done a great job! A huge Christmas tree sat in the center of the Great Hall and all of the tables were pushed against the walls with piles of food on them, leaving plenty of room for every one to dance. There was also a thin layer of glitter spread across the floor that made the room come alive.  
  
Ron and Parvati went out amongst many other couples and began to dance,while Ginny and Dean sat down and talked. Ginny noticed the glances Dean kept giving Lavender and began to get annoyed.  
  
Harry and Hermoine were distracted by a very disturbing site of Cho and Krum walking into the ball hand in hand.  
  
"She sure does have a thing for quidditch players, doesn't she?" Harry said noticeably hurt. Hermoine couldn't stand standing there watching those two and ran off crying.  
  
"Hermoine I didn't mean.." Harry began  
  
"Its ok harry she just needs time to cool off." Ginny interuppted  
  
Harry really wanted to get his mind off of Cho he knew he liked her and she had been playing with his and many other boys hearts since 5th year.  
  
"um.Ginny?..is there any chance that er..do you want to."  
  
"Dance I'd love to" she finished for him. Although it wasn't right to just leave her date sitting there.she didn't think she'd have to worry about him. And she was right when she looked back at Dean he was beginning to dance with Lavender.  
  
*********  
  
When Ron saw Hermoine run off crying he wondered what had happened hermoine wasn't the type of girl who cryed easily , but didn't have to wonder long because when he looked to his right he saw krum and cho dancing. Ron left Parvati standing there and walked over to Krum.  
  
" What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!" ron said before pushing krum up against the wall.  
  
Hermoine turned back once more before running outside to see Ron yelling at Krum (we all know how protective ron is even is he "doesn't" quote quote like Hermoine) Hermoine smiled; he had always been there for her.  
  
Ron's face was red in fury and he kept talking "Are you trying to break her heart or what? Tell me."  
  
Krum finding this amusing asked interuppting him "May I ask who you are referring to?"  
  
"Hermoine." Ron choked out of breath from yelling.  
  
"Oh her."  
  
"Yes, her!" Ron said now yelling with more than 200 eyes on him and Krum. "Don't hurt her or go near her again"  
  
"Why do you care, have a little crush do we Wendsly? That's your name isn't it?"  
  
"b/c er..b/c I lo..love her" he studdered not thinking twice before he said it. His face burned red to the tips of his ears. And for a few minutes , that seemed like ages, he stood there not believing what he had just said. Then he ran.  
  
Almost every one in the large room stood in either shock or amusement and you could hear a certain slytherin laughing and muttering something about 'weasley liking a mudblood.'  
  
"Its about time" Ginny yelled. A few people laughed and every one went back to their dancing.  
  
*********  
  
Ron ran outside to see Hermoine sitting with her back against a oak tree (not the one he and harry had crashed into in 2nd year) and her legs were tucked up to her chest .she was crying.  
  
'I hope she didn't hear what I said to Krum' ron thought before walking over to her.  
  
"H-Hermoine?"  
  
"Yes?" she replied in a shaky voice while wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"What do you think Ron?!" long pause "Krum is at the ball with another girl..and he is the only guy who as ever cared about me."  
  
"He's not the only one." Ron mumbled quietly  
  
"what?"  
  
"Never mind." He said relieved she hadn't heard him. He sat down next to her and , very unlike himself, hesitantly put his arm around hermoines shoulder and pulled her in close to himself and stroked her long brown hair.  
  
"Forget about Krum, he's not worth it."  
  
"I know." She said as the last tear she ever cried for Krum rolled down her cheek.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there watching the stars twinkle in the brisk winter sky.  
  
*********  
  
Back in the common room sat Ginny lay on the couch with her feet spread across harry's lap as he sat there. Ginny broke the peaceful silence by asking."Do you think Ron really loves her?" It took Harry a second to realize what she was talking about .  
  
"Of course he does, I think he has since second year and was to much of a git to admit it."  
  
"Harry , can I tell you something?"  
  
"shoot."  
  
"Ok er.this seems so weird to say but I have liked you since I met you, which I am sure you knew, and I guess I am just glad Dean didn't really stay with me at the ball because I had a better time with you." She said as her face turned slightly pink.  
  
"I had a good time too, but I don't know how I feel towards you at the time being."  
  
"I understand but." she was interrupted by Harry kissing her gently on her cheek.  
  
"G'night Ginny, see you tomorrow" and with that he headed towards the boys dorms with a smug grin on his face.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall Ginny sat next to Harry. Each grinning at each other when ever they were lucky enough to catch each others eye. Ron and Hermoine ate breakfast in silence until...  
  
"Ron I heard what you said yesterday." She chirped in a tiny voice 


	6. The Talk

Chapter 6: The Talk  
  
A/N: this will be an incredibly short chapter setting me up for my next chapter.haha and also this chapter has a lot of emotion (possibly too much.but o well!) hehe!  
  
"Ron, I heard what you said yesterday." She chirped in a tiny voice. "What?" he replied not hearing what she has said. "I heard what you said yesterday when we were outside, was it true?"she said much louder with out making eye contact. "Hermoine Ron could have said 100 things yesterday specif.." Ginny started before being interrupted. "No! I understand." Ron said almost too seriously. "Lets go somewhere and talk, k Moine?" "Er.yeah sure" she replied, unsure of what the outcome of their talk would be. Soon after they found themselves in a sound proof room that had two chairs sitting in the middle of it: The Room of Requirement .They sat in silence until as usual Hermoine broke the silence. "I-I'm sorry I just needed to know."she said as her eyes began to tingle slightly. 'please don't start crying'she thought to herself pleadingly. "Its just well when you said Krum wasn't the only one who cared I didn't know if I wanted to believe it or if it was even true."she added quickly as if justifying herself. "Well yeah more people care about you than Krum:I do,Harry does,Ginny.."he was cut off by a very hurt hermoine. "That's not what I meant!" "I know you didn't let me finish." "Just forget it!" she half screamed, as a few tears trickled down her cheek. 'oh great the other night I am crying over Krum and now I am crying over Ron who I just recently figured out my feelings for.hermoine you're a prat.' She thought consciously yelling at herself. She got up to run away,to hide her tears when Ron grabbed her arm. "Hermoine " he said wiping the tears from her face "I think I really do love you how ever naïve that sounds." She could see he really did care but couldn't take the chance.she just couldn't. "I don't want to be hurt any more,I cant take it." She sobbed. She then broke free of his grasp and ran, she ran as fast as she had ever ran, and she cryed, more than she ever had before. She didn't sleep that night, tossing and turning trying to realize the damage she'd done. 'Hermoine you prat.what were you thinking.he's Ron..Ronald weasley and you just let him go like that.then you go and cry.over a boy..just a boy.' the thoughts ran through hermoines head one after another, leaving seconds later. She loved him so much,she had since second year.So why couldn't she admit it? Why had she ran away from the one person she truly cared about? And why didn't she believe him when he said he loved her? 


	7. I'm Missing You

Chapter 7: I'm Missing You  
  
It has been two weeks since that day. They hadn't talked and she missed his little smirk.They hasn't bickered over the little things and he missed her angry face. It wasn't until the day in the girl's dormitory that Ginny brought up anything that had to do with Ron. "He loves you, you know?" Ginny said casually as she hung up her robes. "I know" and that was all that was said. That night Hermoine sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room reading about 'powerful spells'. Ron walked down the stairs; he couldn't fall asleep so he was going to go get a snack from Dobby, because food always helped him sleep better. As he was leaving through the portrait hole he was pushed (not hard) into a nearby wall by a young girl, none the other than Hermoine.. "I'm sorry Ron, I'm so sorry for running away the other day." "It's ok it doesn't matter I knew it would be a mistake telling you how I felt." He looked absolutely miserable.There were bags under his eyes and he looked emotionless. "No! It wasn't a mistake, I was just so stressed . I didn't know how to react." "Oh.well er see ya Hermoine." He said irritably He tried to leave but her grip was too tight on him. "I love you Ronald Weasley." Wow it felt great to say it. And with that she kissed him. He tried to pull away but realized there was no reason to , and kissed her back. It felt so right his lips on hers,she didn't want it to end,but it had to sometime. Just seconds later she pulled away and stared into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. She really did love him, she smiled and flung her arms around him. They went into the common room and snuggled together by the warm fireplace. Both knowing 'This is how it should be and I'm never going to let it go.'  
  
A/N: hm.I love ron! Haha! The prologue is the next chapter.it is short yet meaningful. And once again I am sorry for the shortness of these chapters.I wrote this story a while ago and it seemed so long .but apparently its not.but I think it gets the idea across and since when I update I update a few chapters its not too bad but yeah thanks for reading.now go read the epilogue hehe!! 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A/N: short but meaningful ! read the A/N at the end! K?  
  
For the next few years and many many more Hermoine and Ron were a happy.no a VERY happy couple.At the end of 7th year Ron proposed to Hermoine and she said yes . (of course!). Harry and Ginny dated on and off throughout Harry's 6th and 7th year. When Harry was leaving Hogwarts and Ginny had to stay another year he gave her a promise ring and said he'd wait for her, and he did. But that comes later in their life and that's not what this story is about. So all in all. I guess you could say they all lived happily ever after, perhaps even VERY happily ever after.  
  
A/N: I know.its short. Unbelievably short hehe. That's all.I hope you enjoyed it! B/c I know I enjoyed writing it.Thank you for reading and if you want to talk; IM or e-mail me at rallyecho27@aol.com (IM : rallyecho27) . Oh and I am sorry I never paid tribute to my reviewers..i love u all! Hehe thanks for taking the time to write me something encouraging (or maybe even flame me) I appreciated it. 


End file.
